


Gentlemen

by Schneefresser



Category: Stinz (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/pseuds/Schneefresser
Summary: Treat for Chocolate Box 2020.
Relationships: Stinz Löwhard & Berdach Feuerbach
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).


End file.
